1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of mounting assemblies for electronic devices, and more particularly to a cup holder adapter for mounting portable electronic devices equipped with a windshield or dashboard mounting base in a conventional cup holder of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The use of portable electronic devices in vehicles has increased dramatically in recent years, for example, electronic navigation devices, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, cell phones, digital MP3 and video players, radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and pocket PCs. Such portable electronic devices are advantageous in that they can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle. Most of these devices have displays that visibly communicate information to a driver or one or more users.
Due to the wide variety of electronic devices that can be mounted within a vehicle, many different types of mounting apparatuses exist that secure an electronic device to a flat surface in a vehicle, such as on the windshield or dashboard, and allow a user to adjustably position of the device for optimal viewing. Typically, the mounting apparatus used with portable electronic devices include a base member that is attached to the windshield or dashboard and connected via an articulating arm having a ball and socket joint to a cradle that removably supports the device, or the ball and socket joint may be attached to the housing of the device.
The base member on conventional windshield mounting apparatus is a suction cup mechanism that releasably attaches to the interior surface of the windshield. In the case of dashboard mounted electronic devices, a flat plate or disk may be fixedly or permanently secured to a surface of the vehicle by an adhesive and the suction cup mechanism of the base is then releasably attached to the surface of the plate or disk. The ball and socket joint allows the device to be selectively positioned in any of a broad range of positions relative to the base, and the suction cup allows quick and easy removal.
While these types of prior art windshield and dashboard mounting arrangements allow the electronic device to be adjustably positioned to provide maximum viewing capability to the user or users, they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, mounting such a device on the windshield can obscure the driver's view and present a safety hazard. In fact some States, for example California and Minnesota, have laws that prohibit drivers from using suction mounts on their windshields while operating motor vehicles.
Another drawback of windshield and dashboard mounting arrangements is that typically the portable electronic device is provided with a relatively long power cord that is plugged into the cigarette lighter or electrical accessory receptacle of the vehicle to power or recharge the device. The cigarette lighter or electrical accessory receptacle is usually located in the dashboard or on the console of the vehicle, and the excess length of the cord can become entangled with knobs or other projections on the dashboard, or may loop down closely adjacent to the driver's feet.
Although windshield and dashboard mounting arrangements allow viewing of the display screen, some portable electronic devices may require entry of data via data entry buttons on the device, which are not always easily accessible from the driver's seat, which can also present a hazard. Still another problem with some windshield and dashboard mounting arrangements is that the electronic device is only viewable by the driver of the vehicle, but not a person sitting in the passenger seat. In the case of GPS and portable navigation devices, a passenger is often acting as a navigator. In such situations, it would be advantageous for the passenger to be able to view and/or enter data via the data entry buttons on the device.
There are several patents directed toward various apparatus for mounting portable electronic devices utilizing an existing cup holder.
Dotson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,325 discloses a portable depth-finder display support consisting of a cylindrical flexible bushing base, a tubular shaft and a mounting plate. The bushing base is formed of elastic material and sized to fit within the confines of a standard-sized cup holder such as those found molded into the deck structures of many recreational motor boats. One end of the tubular shaft is fitted into a centered hole in the bushing base. The mounting plate is fixed atop the other end of the tubular shaft and has a plurality of circular openings to accommodate manufacturer supplied depth-finder mounting brackets.
Etue, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,518 discloses a cellular phone retainer utilizing an existing cup holder. The device includes a base with a top portion and one or more downwardly extending gripping members for gripping the side wall of the cup holder, and a bracket for retaining a cellular phone supported on the base. The device preferably includes an elongated extension extending upwardly from the top portion of the base and terminating in an adjustable connector that supports the retaining bracket. The downwardly extending gripping members preferably are laterally adjustable to allow the device to accommodate a variety of cup holders.
Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,340 discloses an inserted support comprising a base plate, two supporting blocks, a volute disk, and a facial plate engaged with each other by fastening screws. The supporting blocks are oppositely disposed and laterally adjustable by the volute disk to engage a hole in an article carrier in a car, such as a cup holder. The facial plate is provided fitting onto a base plate and a vertical support for supporting a mobile phone.
Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,466 discloses a portable telephone or cell phone holder fits in a conventional cup holder of an automobile or other vehicle. The holder has an arcuate sidewall that is less than 360° and is resiliently deformable to be squeezed down to less than the diameter of the cup holder and then, when released, to grip the inside surface of the cup holder. A tongue extends upwardly and radially inwardly from the sidewall to a distal end to provide a support telephone platform and has a concave slanted surface to accommodate and center a telephone belt clip.
Seil et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,586 discloses an apparatus capable of holding an object in cooperation with a cup holder of a vehicle comprising a base sized to fit within the cup holder of the vehicle, a vertical post threadedly engaged at a lower end to a column in the center of the base, and a support member coupled to the upper end of the posed that serves as a platform, a cradle, or other resting place or supporting surface for an object to be held. The support member may be provided with a suction cup for securing the object being held within the support. The post may be rotated to adjust the vertical distance between the base and support member and may be connected at its upper end to the support member by a pivot mechanism for adjusting the angle therebetween. The base member is a cup-shaped configuration having at least one vertical ridge in its circumference to provide a friction fit in the cup holder. An adapter cup sized to receive the base member may also be provided to increase the perimeter of the base member to accommodate larger cup holder sizes.
Heininger, U.S. Published Application 2002/0049081, published Apr. 25, 2002, discloses an integral one-piece electronic equipment holding device comprising a base portion configured to fit within a standard cup holder, and a device retainer portion configured to retain the electronic device. The first or lower end of the base portion is configured to be received and frictionally retained in a cup holder and the second or upper end portion is configured to hold a cellular phone or other electronic device. The second end has four substantially vertical walls, including a forward wall, rear wall, and two opposing lateral side walls. The forward wall may be much shorter than the other walls to serves as a lip to prevent the electronic device from sliding out. The rear wall has a slot to accommodate power cord. The lateral side walls contain retention tabs that provide an additional restraint for the device being held and also to allow the device holder to accept a wider variety of models of hand-held devices while providing a snug and secure fit. In an alternate embodiment, the forward wall is the same height as the other walls to form wall configuration modified to accept a soft, shock-absorbing insert that retains the electronic device.
Edwards, U.S. Published Application 2002/0094078, published Jul. 18, 2002, discloses a one-piece cellular phone receptacle comprising a cylindrically shaped structure having a rounded top that is constructed of a closed cell foam rubber material having a tactile surface and dimensioned to be contained within a standard automobile cup holder. The rounded top includes a groove, dimensioned to accept a cellular telephone. The tactile surface of the mounted receptacle cooperates with the cup holder surfaces to fix the receptacle in place.
Because the present invention can be placed in a cup holder, it is also related to the field of article holders utilizing a receptacle means. The art related to receptacle-type article holders is varied. For example, my previous design patent U.S. Des 439,116, which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, shows a universal holder/adaptor for beverage container receptacles.
Chandler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,673 discloses a cup adapter for holding an enlarged drinking container having an upper enlarged receptacle that is of a larger internal diameter for holding large diameter drinking containers with a lower pedestal of a smaller outer diameter adapted to fit the console socket of a vehicle.
Ney et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,041 discloses an apparatus for supporting a beverage container within an existing generally cylindrical recess in a motor vehicle. The apparatus includes a generally cylindrical sidewall having an upper and lower portion, each defining a cylindrical recess for receiving varying sizes of beverage containers. A radial flange interconnects the upper and lower portions, and further provides a surface upon which to support a beverage container. Retaining devices extend from the radial flange and secure the apparatus in the existing recess in the motor vehicle. The apparatus further includes a slot to allow a mug handle to extend therethrough and a pressure relief aperture in its base.
Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,534 discloses an adapter for adapting a container holder to support a container, such as a beverage container, in a substantially upright position. The adapter includes a first adapter member, which is insertable into a receptacle in the container holder and a second adapter member, which is adapted for mating engagement with both the first adapter member and the container to support the container in a substantially upright position. The first adapter member is configured for snug fit mating engagement with the receptacle. The second adapter member includes a bottom portion configured for snug fit mating engagement with the first adapter member and a top portion configured for snug fit mating engagement with the container.
Additionally, Ruhnau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,340 discloses an adapter for holding over-sized containers for use in cylindrical beverage receptacles, such as cup holders, found in many vehicles. The adapter has an enlarged upper portion to receive an over-sized beverage container and an offset lower portion comprising an insertion base sized to fit within a standard-sized vehicle cup holder.
With regard to the cup holder adapters, it is apparent that the adapters are fashioned to compliment, but not expand upon, the original functionality of a cup holder. In other words, these adapters merely provide a means for mating over-sized or unusually shaped beverage containers with a standard-sized vehicle cup holder.